Max's Fall
by Armadillo Productions
Summary: The flock has been flying for a very long time. Maximum Ride just can't make it and she falls. But where does she fall? Some place called the society...And when they discover her they don't see her wings. They bring her to a house where she will live. In the Oria province.
1. Chapter 1: Max falls

I know I am Getting tired. My wings, I Can' do it. I close My eyes and I hear the flock screaming my name. I let gravity take control and I plummet towards the Earth. "Max!" I Hear fang cry. I open my eyes and look up at the flock one last time, I see their beautiful faces looking down at me before everything blacks out.


	2. Chapter 2: Fang

I Hear something and turn around. It's Max. She's Falling. "Max!" I cry. Iggy and Nudge grab my arms before I can swoop down and save her. "I have to save her!" I yell at them. "Fang, It's no use. You will just hurt yourself." Nudge replies, straining against my weight. "She's right" Iggy says "We should just move on. I look into their eyes. Glassy, glazed over. Angel. She must have brainwashed them. She must think it's not worth it to save Max. I look over at angel and Gazzy. I am about to turn away but I am to slow. I am under her spell.


	3. Chapter 3: Angel's Secret

None of them understand. Max is not worth protecting. Well, I shouldn't put it that way. We just don't need her. I could see that, but they couldn't. That's why I made her dizzy. I made her give up. Then I brainwashed them all. Now they will all see we are strong without her. She probably died from the fall so even if one of them becomes un-brainwashed before we are far enough away, they will most likely go back to find nothing left. No more Max. The thought makes me kind of sad. I liked max too. But, It had to be done. Someday they will understand.


	4. Chapter 4: Leaving

I wake up dizzy and light headed. At first I can't tell where I am. Then I remember, I fell. But how, That never happens. I can't be possible. I look up at the sky. I can see a few tiny specks. They are to far away. I will never reach them now. Why did they leave me? Why ARE they leaving me? I am so tired. I think…I should…Sleep…


	5. Angle's Reasoning

Finally Max is gone so now I can take over. It only makes sense, I mean, I do have the most powers don't I? Soon I will take them out of this trance. I know they will be angry at first but soon they will forget and I will take my rightful place as leader of the flock and carry out the rest of my great plan. Soon, very soon…


	6. Discovered

I wake up once again but this time, I stay awake. I look around but don't recognize anything. I remember falling…but I am inside a room. It looks like a hospital. Oh No! Did I get captured by the school again? No, This place isn't like that. Maybe somebody actually found me out there. Maybe I am in a real hospital. Just then a doctor comes in followed by a nurse. "…and this is our new arrival found outside the city. Ah! You are awake! Good. Are you feeling alright?" The doctor smiles at me. "yeah, I'm great." I reply. "we should procede with the scan right away then." He nods at the nurse and turns to leave. "wait!" I say "Honestly I am fine! You don't need to scan me." He looks at the nurse and says "we are really busy…" I smile "great! I'll just leave now" _Great!_ I think _My secret is safe!_ "just wait" the doctor says "We will get you set up with and ID and get you a house then you can live a normal life here."

**A Few Hours Later…**

I sit in an empty house on my own. I have a job sorting and I will be matched very soon. I remember when I thought that the hospital room was the school. I was last at the school when I was fourteen, We had destroyed it. Hopefully it still is, did it rise again? No, it couldn't have. All those years of torment at the hands of the school have me paranoid. I take a blue pill and fall asleep.


	7. Angel Takes Charge

I let them go. They are free again. At first they just keep going but then they start to remember, Max is gone. They panic and _say what will we do?_ Then they cry and all the time I wait. Finally they accept it. Max is dead. I step up and take her place I tell them it was sad and has impacted us all but that max would have wanted us to keep going, even without her. They soak it up. I am the leader. I have the power. Step two in my plan is complete.

Step one: kill max

Step two: Take Over

Step Three: In process…


	8. Max's Fate

I wake up and put on some make up them get dressed. I chose a nice blue dress to match my eyes. As soon as I am done I get on a train and head to the banquet. My banquet. I am going to be matched.


	9. Operation Ohio

I read everyone's brain and everything they want was easy to give them. I gave a speech and after brainwashing a few people I had taken over the town. Finally! Power! I love this. I am a great leader! I only had to brainwash eight people! I am doing great so far.


	10. The Banquet

I arrive at the banquet and take my seat. I am a little bit nervous; I don't really want to do this. I will be leaving soon in search of the flock but these people have a great life style and the flock left me so maybe I can stay and enjoy having enough food to eat for a little while. I sit up when someone starts talking. It has begun. I sit patiently and wait. Perhaps they don't have enough information to match me. But then why would I be here? Then they call my name and a boy appears on the screen. He has brown hair and inviting blue eyes and his smile is just so welcoming. I will meet him tomorrow.


	11. The Other One

I have found the last existing records of the school. I knew they were in Ohio. I look at them everything they created has been exterminated. Except one. She is like us. I burn the records. I have to find her, she probably didn't go far. She is most likely disguised and living in Ohio. I will find her. I move to the next city, then the next. By the end of the week half of Ohio is under my control but I have to keep looking.


	12. His Secret

I meet him and we talk, he is nice but he is not the same as Fang. I notice a flash of white from under his shirt. I stop him before he reaches the door and say "I saw, I am too" he smiles at me and we walk out the door. When we reach the end of the city and I fly up and he follows me. I will find the flock, no matter what it takes. I know where to look first. Gourmet restaurant.


	13. Reunion

We are in a gourmet restaurant. I am eating my free food, since I own the town now. I have just found the other one, the one like us. Her name is Emma. She is nice and has agreed to join us. If she refused I would just brainwash her anyway. Suddenly Max bursts in and the flock rejoices. I will still be in charge though. I have to be. They let max in but I am already at the head of the table so she just sits down. She has a boy with her. He is also like us and his name is James. "But he wasn't in any of the records" I say after I explained Emma to them. "No" She replies "a couple of the originals must have escaped and before they got terminated…" "you mean they did…they had…a child?" Fang stammers. "Yep!" Max replies. He is invited into our group also. I am still obviously the leader here so it is safe for max to be here but if she gets in the way…


	14. Max has returned

I know that James is not right for me but he and Emma really hit it off. They talk to each other all night. I talk to fang and he is just happy that I am alive. He explains that everyone thought I was dead. Angel has taken over all of Ohio by now. I'm not sure how and she is not doing anything bad so I'm okay with that. I just don't quite know what I am going to do now. I lay down in a large queen bed and fall asleep.


End file.
